Paper Mario:The Seven Purity Stars
by PhoenixAssassin
Summary: Mario is journeying to find the Shadow Bracelet and the Purity Stars, while he does that, he meets some new friends along the way!
1. Daisy's Letter

Hey guys, I'm starting a Paper Mario Fanfic. My Rugrats fanfic is in Fanfic hell because I couldn't come up with anymore ideas. This fanfic will be called Paper Mario: The Legend of the 7 Purity Stars. Also known as PM:TLPS.I do not own Mario, the Shadow queen, Parakarry, or Daisy. But, I do own Tulipia.

It was a beautiful sunny, yet ordinary day in the Mushroom Kingdom. All the toads were having a joyful and gleeful day. The Princess was up in her castle doing her princess duties. Mario was taking a nap when Parakarry came and yelled his ordinary mail call. Mario went to check his mail, he got a letter from Princess Daisy about a treasure that can boost anyone's power and make them as strong as the Shadow Queen. It also said it could make horrible things happen. Mario read the letter.

_Dear Mario,_

_I know Luigi is on a quest to help Princess Eclair again, but I really, really need your help. I recently discovered a old Atlas that list a Legendary treasure. It is called the Shadow Bracelet. It makes your strength as strong as the Shadow Queen's strength but a little bit stronger. It says you need 7 stars, but they are all in different locations. I am sending a Sarasa Flower Fuzzy to guide you, her name is Tulipia. She should be there at exactly 3:00 PM. See you soon,_

_Love, _

_Daisy._

Mario looked at his star-shaped clock. It was exactly 3:00 PM. He was expecting Tulipia any minute. He heard a knock on his door. He opened it, and didn't see anything. He was confused.

"Oh, , down here," said a Pink Flower Fuzzy in a sing-song voice, that would be Tulipia. Mario looked down and jumped expressively.

"Well, hello! How are you? I'm Tulipia!" explained Tulipia. Mario nodded and explain how he was in charades.

"Good! Are you ready to go? Do you need more time to prepare?" Tulipia asked concerned. Mario shook-ed his head and started to walk out the door.

"Great! Let's go! From here on out, we are partners. My ability is to tattle or heal you depending on the situation," Tulipia emphasized.

They walked towards toad town. A purple Goomba jumped out of the bushes. _Wow! It's a Joy-oomba! That's rare! _

"Hey, , this is a Joy-oomba, these are extremely rare and have high health and damage. It would be advisable to avoid it for now!" Tulipia warned. They kept walking. They eventually came to a boat. They got on it.

"Two tickets for Sarasaland, please!" Tulipia demanded peacefully.

"Hey, it would be most advisable to take a rest now," advised Tulipia. So, Mario took a rest, and had a dream.


	2. Soda Pop Springs and a Gangsta Battle

Here is chapter 2! I do not own Mario, or anybody from nintendo. But I do own, Tulipia, and Ampnor .

* * *

><p>"Hey, we're here! Please, wake up!" Tulipia insisted. Mario woke up, in a view of a beautiful sunset with a field of orange flowers.<p>

"Mamma Mia!" Tulipia looked confused. She sighed and moved on.

"Hey you two, I don't have all day, so get your thwomping butts off this boat!" demanded the Captain. Tulipia and Mario got off the boat. They looked at each other, then looked at the boat. They looked disgusted.

"That captain is as rude as a Duplighost. I mean, there were kids on that boat. How could he say that word in front of them? Anyway, let's move on, shall we?" Tulipia sneered. Mario agreed by nodding his head. Mario and Tulipia kept walking until they saw a Amp being attacked by a guy with some strange clothing and symbols all over him. Mario couldn't stand to watch it anymore. He had to take action. Mario got out his hammer and slammed it on the vile gangster's shoe. The gangster screamed. He looked furious.

"Hey you, who do you think you are? Getting into someone else's business? Well, you wanted to get into my business, so let's go right here, right now!" The curtains came up and closed. They came open again. The gangster started attacking by throwing Ztars. Mario jumped over them. Mario jumped onto the gangster. and then Tulipia threw a poisonous flower at him. The gangster repeated his attacks, except this time, throwing them faster. Mario jumped on him. Tulipia decided to tattle to help Mario.

_ That's Unkaeto. He's the local gangster, incase you hadn't noticed. He likes to steal valuable items, like badges, maps, and treasures. He has a gang called the Ztar Gang. His HP is 10 and his defense is 1. _

Mario gave him the final blow. Unkaeto fell down. He was unconscious. The Amp came up to Mario.

"Thanks for saving me. I don't know how to ever thank you, M. Is it alright if I call you that? I know! I'll pay you back by letting me join your party to destroy things that are electric! By the way, my name is Ampnor!" The young amp expressed. "Where are you going?" Mario showed him the letter.

As soon as Ampnor took the first look at Tulipia after the letter, he knew he loved her. He loved the way her purple ponytail glittered, her eyes shined like the reflection on the water at night, and her teeth were as white as the snow. Tulipia looked weird at Ampnor. He shook his body. Ampnor, Tulipia, and Mario started heading to Daisy's castle. They were almost to Daisy's castle when, her castle was surrounded by new electric gates. Ampnor knew what to do, he started attack the gates, and they fell down immediately.

"Daisy, we're here!" Tulipia shouted. Daisy came walking down the stairs.

"Hey guys! Hi Mario! Hi Tulipia! Hi person I don't know!" the Red-hair tomboy giggled.

"So, I bet you're wondering how to find the Shadow bracelet. Well, you need the 7 Purity stars and then when they are all collected. A magical shadow staircase will appear, and lead you to a fortress in the sky. Fortunately, I know where the first Star is. It's in a place called Soda Pop Springs." Daisy explained. "Well, you probably won't listen to me, but I would think it's a good idea to take the healing items and the one badge I've been keeping down in the basement" Daisy offered.

Mario nodded, and went down into the basement. He found a Mushroom, a Life Shroom, and the Redneck Power badge. Mario then said bye to Daisy and left off to Soda Pop Springs.

* * *

><p>So, how are you guys liking the story so far? Please review!<p> 


End file.
